Crimped fibers have been produced in the past by a variety of methods. Thus, stuffing boxes have been utilized for this purpose and a typical operation of this is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,260. Geared wheels have also been used for crimping fibers and this use is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,348,182. Crimped fibers are desirable especially in the fiber glass product areas so that products having increased resiliency in all directions and compressibility, lightness of weight and good mass integrity are provided. Fibers have also been prepared for utilization in fibrous mats in which the fibers are attenuated onto a deflecting surface and caused to produce a mat consisting of an accumulation of swirled strand portions. This process is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,875,503 and in U.S. Pat. No. 2,981,999. While these prior art processes are useful in producing crimped fiber, or swirled fibers for use in mat production, some are quite time consuming and rather complicated equipment is required. Further, masses produced by swirled fibers such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,981,999 produce products where are, in their forming stage, loosely packed and require considerable processing to render them more dense in appearance and to provide a tight bond between the various layers of fibers.